The Dragon's Demise
by Celestial-Dragon00
Summary: While on a mission Natsu is critically injured. While on the brink of death Team Natsu rush him home where his life is saved, but just barely. Now blind in his left eye Natsu can't look after himself (well he can, but Team Natsu doesn't trust him not to push himself) so Gray, being the only other boy in the team, has to look after him. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: While on a mission Natsu is critically injured. While on the brink of death Team Natsu rush him home where his life is saved, but just barely. Now blind in his left eye Natsu can't look after himself (well he can, but Team Natsu doesn't trust him not to push himself) so Gray, being the only other boy in the team, has to look after him. Gratsu.**

 **WARNING: RATED R FOR VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, LEMONS, SWEARING, SEXUAL TENSION AND WILL ALSO CONTAIN BOY ON BOY ACTION AND HINTS OF BDSM. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as rowdy and noisy as ever, just like any other regular day. Tables, chairs, magic spells and guild members were flying through the air, the occasional assult flung between two rivals as they fought. Master Makarov sat on the bar, looking too tired to get his children under control, Mirajane standing behind him and wiping a wine glass dry. Cana sat beside the master, drinking her regular giant barrel of alcohol. If you had looked at the scene now you would not have imagined that something terrible would happen in the near future.

The one thing that would make you think that way would be the one person who usually got into the brawls-who was usually the one to start them-was not joining in on the brawl. Natsu Dragneel stood in front of the request board beside Nab, olive eyes scanning every single one of the requests thoroughly, trying to find the right job with a good amount of pay. Happy sat on his shoulder, chewing on a fish as the blue exceed helped Natsu look for a job.

"Hey Natsu! What about that one?!" Happy exclaims excitedly, pointing a paw at a job request with stary eyes and drool almost escaping his mouth as he looked up at Natsu.

Natsu removed the parchment off the board and carefully read it.

 _HELP WANTED_

 _Need help with catching fish in Hargeon._

 _Reward: 100J and half the fish caug_

 _Bring fish to R.J Hanson in the small shack by the lake_

"Sorry Happy, the play's too low," Natsu says sympathetically, putting the request back on the board and started looking again. Happy actually looked sad so Natsu quickly said, "we'll find a high paying job that would be enough to pay our rent _and_ to buy the best fish in Fiore!"

Happy's eyes lid up and he grinned, exclaiming, "aye!" enthusiastically. Natsu laughed at his little buddy's antics and went back to searching. After a while of searching Natsu's eyes finally land on one particular request and he grabs it, his eyes lighting up as he read it.

 _HELP WANTED!_

 _Take out Dark Guild_

 _Reward: 2,000,000_

 _Report to M.J Gibbons at 34 Strewt Hillside_

"Now that's more like it! It's a high paying one and it's near Magnolia so you can fly us there Happy!" Natsu exclaims happily. He turned on his heel and strolled over to the bar and declares, "Hey Mira! Happy and I are taking this job!" with enthusiasm.

"Alright, stay safe!" Mira answers with a kind grin, stamping the request and writing it down in her book.

"Don't destroy anything Natsu," Makarov warns, but he knew it was a waste of breath because he was all-too sure that Natsu _would_ destroy at least _something_. He knew his child all too well.

"No problem Gramps," Natsu says, not having been listening to the master as he was too busy thinking about what he could get with the pay after using half of it to pay his rent and get Happy's fish. He didn't even notice Gray approaching.

"A job to take out a Dark Guild, huh?" Gray asks, snatching the job request out of Natsu's hand. "And the pay's two million Jewel too." Natsu did not look pleased at Gray's appearance and him snatching the job request from him.

"Yeah, and me and Happy are going on our own-"

"Really? That'll be enough to pay my rent for a couple of months," Lucy interupts Natsu, appearing beside Gray to look at the request over his shoulder. Natsu scowled.

"Yeah, and it's just Happy and I-"

"Alright then, let's go," Erza says, also appearing beside Gray to look over his shoulder at the request. Natsu wanted to rip his hair out in annoyance.

"It's just going to be me and Happy going on this job!" Natsu yelled, a flame dancing in the middle of his mouth. And to add extra emphasis Natsu added, " _alone_."

"Don't be an idiot Flame Head, you can't do this job on your own," Gray scoffed. Natsu bared his teeth at the Ice Mage.

"Yeah? Says who?" Natsu challenged.

"Gray's right Natsu, you can't take out an entire Dark Guild on your own," Erza says, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"This will be a team job Natsu," Makarov says. "As the master of Fairy Tail I forbid you on going alone."

"Yeah, you never know what can happen," Cana adds, chugging the entire barrel and ordering another one, which Mira already had ready for her. "All you know you could have your eye gouged out."

Natsu winced at Cana's straightforward comment but choose to ignore it. Cana could say the weirdest things when she was heavy on the liquor.

Knowing that he won't be able to convince his team otherwise Natsu sighed and gave in, agreeing for them to come with him. However since there would be four of them (not including Happy) the pay would be split four ways and Natsu would only get five hundred thousand. That would be OK but he wouldn't have enough to buy stuff for himself after paying his rent, getting the things he and Happy really needed and getting Happy's fish, since he knew that the fish Happy really wanted to try was very expensive.

* * *

Magnolia train station was noisy and crowded when Team Natsu arrived. Natsu had a grim look on his face as he trudged along beside Lucy, his face hidden in his scarf and his arms crossed tightly against his chest as if he could stave off the motion sickness that way; Lucy was hugging Plue to her chest, the small Celestial Spirit trembling as usual; Gray was taking his shirt off, his face blank as if he didn't notice he was doing so, the women around blushing hard at his exhibitionist antics; and Erza trailed behind them, pulling alone her cart with ample suitcases and bags behind her.

"Do we really have to catch the train?" Natsu mumbled, his voice muffled by his scarf. "Can't we just walk there instead?"

"No Natsu, it would take us too long," Erza answered in her usual formal tone. "We will be catching a train like usual."

"Can't Happy and I fly there and we'll wait for you?" Natsu whined, looking like he was about to cry.

"No," Erza snapped, causing the Dragon Slayer to flinch. "What if something happens and we're not together?"

Natsu knew he couldn't argue with that so he went back to brooding, hiding his face in his scarf. Happy patted his leg sympathetically.

When the train finally arrived they quickly got on, Erza leaving her mountains of luggage to the poor train conductor so that they could get a compartment to themselves. As soon as they sat down, Gray and Lucy on one side and Natsu and Erza on the other with Happy sitting on the floor against the wall, the train instantly started moving. Natsu doubled over, his face turning green and one hand pressed to his mouth and the other to his stomach. Erza, taking pity on him, quickly knocked him out and laid his head on her lap, stroking her fingers through Natsu's pink hair.

The scenery outside passed by in a blur, the greens, browns and blues of the mountains, trees and sky blurring together. Gray stared out the window, his elbow resting on the windowsill with his chin propped on his palm as he got lost in his own mind. Lucy was dosing off beside him, Plue sitting on her lap. Silence weighed down on them, the atmosphere serene.

Finally Erza spoke up. "I think it will be a good idea to think up a plan."

Gray pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to face Erza.

"Yeah," he and Lucy agreed simultaneously.

"Until we visit the client we should be cautious of these Dark Mages-we don't know how powerful they are. I think we should get as much information on them as possible, especially the Guild Master," Erza explained.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, stroking Plue's head. "I think it's a good idea to lay low until we know what they are capable of. Then we strike."

"Precisely." Erza looked over at Gray with stern eyes. "Do you understand Gray?"

"You should be asking the Flame Idiot that, not me," Gray scoffed. "He's the one who usually charges into battle without thinking."

"Gray's right," Lucy says. "I think you should recount the plan to Natsu after we get off the train Erza."

Erza nodded, stroking Natsu's hair as she looked out the window. She knew Gray was right about Natsu charging into battles blindly. His ruthless thinking and actions has almost gotten himself killed a couple of times over the years-a bit too many times. Erza thought about what Cana had said before they left, about Natsu getting his eye gouged out if he wasn't careful. Erza hoped it never ended up that way, but she could not shake the uneasy feeling that was weighing down on her.

* * *

"The train is now arriving in Hillside," the train driver says through the speakers as the train rolled into the station.

Team Natsu gathered any food they had bought during the train ride and left the compartment, Gray being forced to pull the still-unconsious Natsu onto his back since Erza seemed to have forgotten him.

They exited the train and Natsu groaned into Gray's ear, signalling Gray that he was close to waking up. Gray blushed when he felt Natsu's hot breath against his neck. To the guild it seemed that Gray hated Natsu since he was always getting into fights with him and calling him names, but in reality he had a huge crush on him. No, it was more than a crush-Gray was in _love_ with Natsu. Gray only fought with Natsu so that he could be close to him as well as hide his feelings, and the names he calls Natsu are more pet names to him then anything. No one knew about Gray's feelings, which was a good thing because he didn't want to have to deal with Juvia's obsession over him and he wouldn't know what she'll do to Natsu if she found out. Juvia thought that Lucy was a 'love rival'. Natsu was the true 'love rival', and if there really was a battle for Gray's heart Natsu would have won hands down.

"Alright, let's go over the plan," Erza says, breaking Gray out of his reverie and his concentration of Natsu's breath on his neck. Gray was about to tell her it would be a waste of time to recount the plan because Natsu was still unconsious but she went on before he could say anything, "we will wait until we attack. First we will get info on the Dark Guild and as soon as we have enough info we take them out."

They made their way to the client's house, Natsu waking up halfway there. Gray let Natsu off his back and the Dragon Slayer trudged beside him, still looking ill from the train ride. Gray missed Natsu's natural warmth from his magic on his bare back, having lost his shirt on the train. Gray mentally cursed at the fact he had lost yet another item of clothing. He was sick of buying clothes all the time.

Finally they came to the address that was written on the back of the request and found themselves standing in front of a white mansion with a wrought iron gate that was shut tightly with no way to get in and a long path snaking its way to the mansion with unfamiliar plants lining the path.

"Uh ... what should we do?" Lucy asked, sounding worried at the fact they couldn't get into the mansion.

Natsu stared up at the gate with a grim look on his face. Finally, seeming to have come to some sort of conclusion, he says bluntly, "let's break it down."

"No, we are not breaking someone's property Natsu!" Erza scolded harshly, punching Natsu ontop of the head. "We will find another way to get inside, but we are not destroying anything here. Do I make myself clear?"

"A-aye sir-I mean ma'am!" Natsu squeaked, taking refuge behind Lucy as if he thought she could protect him from the scary red haired woman.

Erza walked up to the gate and pressed a button on a speaker, which buzzed. "Who's there?" came a man's voice.

"We are Mages from Fairy Tail," Erza declares into the speaker. "We have come in regards to the Dark Guild job request."

"What are your names?"

"Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel," Erza answered.

As Happy mumbled something about Erza forgetting to mention him and whoever was on the other side of the speaker did whatever they were doing to check if the Fairy Tail Mages were expected, Gray looked over at Natsu, noting that Natsu still looked ill. That was weird, Natsu usually recovered quickly from his motion sickness as soon as he got onto solid ground.

"OK, you are allowed in," the man's voice comes through the speaker.

The gate opens slowly, squeaking like those gates in the horror movies. Natsu winced at the sound as it hurt his enhanced dragon hearing. Gray hoped that sound wasn't a bad omen.

The group of mages walked down the long path that was adorned by many plants, Natsu wrinkling his noise distastefully at the scent they were giving off that only he could smell. They finally came to the front door of the mansion which was already standing open, a man wearing a tailored butler uniform with black hair and green eyes waiting for them on the other side.

"Hello, I am Oscar, the butler of the Gibbons family," the butler says, bowing slightly. "Miss Melissa is waiting in the parlor."

Oscar led the group to another room with two long lounges facing each other with a coffee table in between them with a vase of flowers on it that was giving off the same putrid scent of the flowers from outside that Natsu didn't like. A woman wearing a black elegant sleevless evening gown sat on one of the couches, a black cat with a white patch on its neck sitting on her lap which the woman stroked. The woman had black hair that was the same length as Erza's, pale skin and grey-blue eyes.

"Hello Fairy Tail Mages, I am Melissa Gibbons," Melissa greets the mages, gesturing for them to sit down on the couch across from her. The two girls sat on the couch and the boys sat on the edges, leaving Happy to sit on the table. "I'm happy that you took this job, this Dark Guild has been causing us trouble for months."

"It was our pleasure to take this job ma'am, but may I ask why you're rewarding us so much?" Erza asked.

"Of course," Melissa sighs. "The Dark Guild have been kidnapping cats and I'm afraid they'll come for Felix next."

"You're offering us a lot of jewel to stop a Dark Guild who are kidnapping _cats_?" Gray asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Melissa sighed, looking down at the cat in her lap. "You see, this Dark Guild are really dangerous, more dangerous then you could ever imagine. We've sent our strongest mages out to fight them but the Dark Mages have killed every single last one of them. But the Guild Master is the one you should be weary of: he uses a type of magic that's never been seen before, a magic that is able to render a person powerless. Please, be careful."

"We will be careful," Erza says. "Do you you know where they are hidden?"

"Yes, they're hidden in Hillside Forest," Melissa answered. "Here, I draw up a map."

Melissa gestured to Oscar to bring her a pen and paper and the butler did, setting them down on the coffee table. Melissa quickly drew up the map and handed it to Erza.

"The easiest way to get there is through the eastern part of the forest," she explains. "But be careful, there are a lot of volcuns in that part of the forest. Oscar will show you out."

Erza nodded as she, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy all stood up, bowing goodbye to Melissa and followed Oscar towards the front door. However Natsu, who had been too preoccupied with trying to find a way to get rid of the putrid stench, had not heard Melissa's warning about the Guild Master.

* * *

Team Natsu were lying on their stomachs behind a tall bush in front of a cave, concealed enough so that the Dark Mages couldn't see them but the bushes wide enough so that they could see the Dark Mages. Natsu had smelt out twenty to thirty of them, including the Guild Master. They could hear the mages talking amongst themselves as well as the hissing and meowing of cats inside the cave. Before they had left Natsu had told Happy to stay away from here because he had no idea what the Dark Mages were doing with the cats and Natsu was glade he did.

"Alright, remember the plan," Erza whispered to Lucy, Gray and Natsu.

Gray and Lucy nodded in response but Natsu, being Natsu, recklessly jumped out from behind the bushes and into the line of the Dark Mage's vision and right into the line of fire. The Dark Mages stopped whatever they were doing and all looked over at Natsu in shock at his sudden appearance but quickly got over their shock and charged at him, throwing spells at him. And they all ended up being Fire Mages.

"That fool," Erza growled. "Was he not listening to everything I was saying?"

"That idiot is going to get himself killed," Gray hissed, getting up and running into the fray. " **Ice Make Floor**!"

Gray pressed his palms against the floor and ice cascaded from under his hands towards the running Dark Mages like a deadly river. The Dark Mages slipped on the ice, their spell casting thwarted. Natsu ate the fire heading towards him, devouring the flames like a regular person would devour chocolate, and wiped his mouth with a wicked grin on his face.

"Now that was a hefty meal, your flames aren't bad. Good thing for me but a bad thing for you" Natsu commented. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Flames swirled around Natsu's fist as he leaped towards the Dark Mages who had not slipped on Gray's ice, giving them a flaming punch to the face and sending them flying backwards into a tree, landing on each other in heap on the ground. Forced to give up on their plan Erza and Lucy ran into the battle, Lucy summoning Loke and Erza Requipping into her Heaven's Wheels Armour. After using a few spells the Dark Mages were defeated, all except the master, who had appeared at the end of the battle, clapping mockingly at them as if he had been watching an interesting play.

"Well done Fairy Tail Mages, I must say I'm impressed," he says, stepping towards them. "But I must say, you're too weak to defeat me."

"Is that so?" Natsu challenged. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu jumped at the Master, flames burning fiercely on his fist which he drew back to give the Master a deadly blow to the face, but the Master easily grabbed Natsu's hand, snuffing his flame out and stopping a baffled Natsu's attack.

"Too slow Fairy," he snarled, extending his hand backwards over his head. "Now, taste my magic! **Kage no Sasu Yōna Makihige**!"

Shadows formed around the Guild Master's outstretched hand like a thunder cloud, completely engulfing his hand in a black cloud-like substance. Like snakes coiling, ready to strike, tendrils shot towards Natsu fast, too fast that no one saw it happen. Natsu screamed as the tendrils stabbed his left eye, an explosion of blood flying everywhere, onto the ground, the Master's face and down Natsu's face and onto his scarf. The Fairy Tail Mages were too shocked to do anything, forced to watch their friend in agony as blood flowed down his face from his left eye like a waterfall as if in a trance.

Natsu's screams and cries of pure agony broke Erza out of her trance and with a cry of rage she summoned her two hundred swords, pointing them all at the Master.

" **Dance my swords**!" Erza bellowed, sending her swords flying towards the guild master, striking him everywhere, his blood joining Natsu on the ground as he dropped to the floor with a sickening ' _thud_ ', Natsu too. Erza Requipped into her Flight Armour and caught Natsu before he could hit the ground, moving in a flash, and gently layed him on the ground.

As if a spell cast on them was broken Gray and Lucy ran over to Erza and Natsu and knelt in front of the later, looking at Natsu's face, their stomachs churning at the horrific sight in front of them. The entire left side of Natsu's face was covered in blood, ruby red and shining in the moonlight. His breathing was shallow and harsh as if he struggled to breath, sweat collecting on his brow.

"Gray, freeze over his eye, now!" Erza demanded, her voice hysteric. Gray looked up at her, his face twisted in worry. In a time like this one's brain was not fully focused, meaning that they were slow to act upon something. Erza knew this but she was frustrated. "Gray, do it! He'll die from the shock of blood loss if you don't do something!"

That seemed to break Gray out of his trance. Gray pressed his hands above Natsu's left eye, his hands on top of each other and winced at the warm and wet feeling under his hand. Gray gathered all his magic and a thick layer of ice covered the left side of Natsu's face in the shape of an eye patch, freezing the blood and staunching the bleeding and stopping any infection from getting into Natsu's eye. Natsu's breathing seemed to get better as Gray pulled him against him protectively, making sure that he was still breathing.

"Come on, we need to get him back to the guild as soon as possible," Erza says, getting to her feet. "Lucy, go and find Happy and free the cats and go see Melissa. Don't tell him what happened to Natsu."

"But-" Lucy started to say, only to be interrupted by Erza.

"If you tell Happy he'll come straight to Natsu's aid and leave the cats in there!" Erza snapped. "Just go!"

Lucy nodded, not wanting to argue with the warrior girl. With one last desperate look at Natsu she ran off in search of the blue exceed. Erza quickly got to her feet, Requipping into her regular clothes and helped Gray carefully lift Natsu up.

"Be as gentle as you can," Erza ordered. "Any harsh movement can damage Natsu's eye nerves even worse."

Gray nodded, knowing that Erza had been through the same thing. They headed back towards the guild, thankful they had taken a job close to Magnolia so that they wouldn't have to take a train and possibly make Natsu's condition worse.

Gray thought back to when they had first taken the job, at what Cana had said. _All you know you could have your eye gouged out_. Gray shivered, wondering if Cana had seen this in her cards. If so he remembered to take whatever Cana says in the future seriously, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Natsu to another one of his Nakama.

Gray grinder his teeth in anger that was boiling deep inside of him, replacing the worry. He wanted to go back and kill the Master for hurting _his_ Natsu this way, but he knew that he had to get Natsu to Porlyusica or Wendy as fast as possible, otherwise he'll die.

 _Later_ , Gray promised himself. _He'll pay later. But now Natsu is my top priority._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Erza finally made it to the guild, Erza kicking the door opened the way Natsu did as Gray supported Natsu's weight against him. The Dragon Slayer's breathing was ragged, his skin turning pale, almost ashen, making him look like a zombie. Natsu's blood had wiped onto Gray's clothes, staining the white jacket crimson. For once Gray wanted to strip on purpose, not liking having Natsu's blood on him.

"Where is Porlyusica!" Erza shouted, her voice strained.

The guild members all looked over at her in shock, their shock later turning into worry at the sight of the critically injured Natsu with blood running down his face and at the blood on Gray's clothes. Makarov, who had been doing paperwork in his office, had burst into the hall at Erza's hysterical shouting for Porlyusica. He froze in shock at the sight of his 'child' wounded.

"What happened?" Makarov demanded, rushing over to them.

"The Master of the Dark Guild we were supposed to take out injured Natsu," Gray explained. "He stabbed Natsu's eye out. I managed to freeze over the wound to stop it from getting infected, but I don't know how long it will last."

The ice around Natsu's eye had started melting due to Natsu's natural body heat and Gray had to keep freezing over it. He was almost out of magic energy.

"Where is Porlyusica, Master?" Erza asked, her voice taking on a demanding tone that she didn't usually take when addressing the master.

"Porlyusica is out of town," Makarov explained sadly, mentally cursing the old pink haired woman for going out when she was needed the most. "I don't know when she will be back, I'll keep an eye out for her, but Wendy is here."

Makarov called out to the Sky Dragon Slayer, who instantly ran towards them with Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer and their Exceeds Carla and Panther Lily beside her. Wendy looked at Natsu with sadness in her brown eyes.

"Take him to the infirmary," Wendy tells Gray.

Gray nodded and carried Natsu to the infirmary with the help of Gajeel, Erza, Makarov, Wendy and the Exceeds behind them. Gray and Gajeel gently laid Natsu down on one of the beds—which was rare since Gray nor Gajeel were ever gentle.

"Gray-San and Gajeel-San, can you go get some cotton balls and a bucket of steaming water so I can wash the blood," Wendy says, placing her glowing hands over Natsu's face and worked on healing Natsu enough so that he wouldn't die.

The Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer gathered some cotton balls and a bucket of steaming water and placed them on the table beside Natsu's bed and let Wendy do her thing. However Wendy had a look of frustration on her face.

"Gray-San, can you please remove the ice," Wendy asked, stepping back so that Gray could get in.

Gray nodded and removed the ice, the ice disappearing in a flash of blue magic and stepped back for Wendy to get in. Wendy went back to healing Natsu until his skin lost the ashen look and his breathing became even again and collapsed onto the bed beside his, looking drawn and tired.

"Thank you Wendy," Erza says, nodding to the youngest Dragon Slayer.

"No problem," Wendy breathed. "I healed him enough so that Natsu-San won't die, but I couldn't make his eye grow back so he'll be blind in his left eye."

"Don't worry about it Wendy, Porlyusica can make him an artificial eye like she did for me," Erza explained, pointing to her right eye. Wendy nodded, knowing that the older girl had lost her right eye when she was younger.

As Natsu slept peacefully—as peaceful as he could get that is—Gray was put in charge of tending to him as Wendy rested. Using a pair of medical tongs he had found in the medical cabinet Gray picked the cotton ball up with it and soaked it in the steaming water before dabbing at the blood on Natsu's face. The water was a bit too hot for Gray's liking but he knew it was the way Natsu liked it and it had to be hot so that the blood would wash off easier.

When the cotton ball was completely red Gray placed it in the tray far away from the clean ones and picked up another one and went back to washing Natsu's face. Thirty or so cotton balls later Natsu's face was clean, leaving behind a couple of scratches where the shadow tendril had scratched him. Gray placed a nonstick pad over Natsu's eye and wrapped a bandage around his head, tying it right so that his right eye was visible.

While Gray was busy tending to Natsu Erza was explaining everything that had happened on the mission, from seeing the client to the tragedy with the Guild Master and Natsu. Erza then told Makarov about the magic the Dark Guild Master had used.

"It was like some kind of Shadow Magic," Erza explained, her face contorted in concentration as she remembered that brutal memory. "He casted something I had never heard before and a tendril had stabbed Natsu's eye. It was too fast, we barely saw it happen."

Makarov had a grim look on his face, one of terror and worry. Seeing the master's face Erza asked, "do you know what kind of magic it was Master?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea Erza," Makarov sighed, scatching his temple sadly. Erza sighed too and joined Gray by Natsu's side. Natsu's face was still pale but it didn't look unhealthy, and half his face was covered in bandages. His breathing was slow, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

Outside the window cherry blossoms blew by the window, swirling in the air and disappearing into the horizon. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the gentle breeze, creating a pink glow against the ground from the bright moon, which was shining high in the sky. The serene and happy scene outside juxtaposed that day's events, with Natsu getting injured the way he did and may not be able to work for a while.

After a while of silence Makarov finally spoke up. "However if there is some information on this strange type of magic I will do my best to find it. Gajeel, can you go and get Levy."

The Iron Dragon Slayer left the infirmary and returned a couple of seconds later with Levy, who had her glasses ready.

"Levy, can you search up lost magic please," Makarov ordered, Levy nodding and instantly going to the guild's library with Gajeel, which was strange because as far as anyone knew Gajeel has never stepped foot in a library or anywhere with books (and Gray thought he couldn't read). Levy must have some sort of effect on him.

"What about us Master?" Erza asked.

"You and Gray stay with Natsu until he wakes up," Makarov tells them. "Natsu will be in no commission to look after himself so one of you will have to think something up. I'll be gone for a while and I'll try and find Porlyusica."

Erza and Gray nodded at the Master and he left, leaving Erza and Gray in silence.

"You know, one of us have to look after him now," Erza tells Gray, turning stern eyes onto the Ice Mage. Gray looked up at the Requip Mage with wide eyes.

"Why?" he asked, sounding bewildered. "Flame-Brain can look after himself. He's not an invalid."

"I'm well aware of that," Erza sighs, standing up and walking over to the window. "But we can't let him be on his own. You know Natsu the best out of us all, and I know for sure he will be pushing himself to his limit. One of us have to look after him Gray."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gray sighed, turning away. He found his eyes wandering over to Natsu, who was muttering something in his sleep. Gray wondered what the Dragon Slayer was dreaming about. "The only question is who."

"That one's easy," Erza says, turning to Gray with an evil glint in her eye that Gray did not like the look of. "You will be looking after Natsu."

Gray's mouth falls open in shock at Erza's words. _You will be looking after Natsu_. He couldn't look after Natsu! Otherwise Natsu would find out that Gray was in love with him! Natsu would be teasing him for the rest of his life if he knew!

"I-I-I can't look after Natsu!" Gray protested, hoping that Erza didn't hear the panicking tone in his voice, although he knew Erza would because she was always so aware of everything. "Why do I have to look after him?"

"Because, you're the only other boy in the team Gray," Erza answered. "Happy wouldn't be able to look after him either."

Erza's words took a while to process in Gray's panic-induced thoughts. _Because you're the only other boy_ ... Gray had to look after Natsu, meaning that he had to do something that a girl wouldn't be able to do ... he knew that a girl would be able to cook—Gray couldn't cook even if his life depended on it, Juvia was the one who cooked for him (sometimes Gray was glade that Juvia was infatuated with him because Gray loved her cooking), so it had to be something else.

Light bulbs went off in Gray's head when he realised why Erza was instructing him to do so and he started to panic more.

"I have to bathe him?!" Gray yelled, wincing at how loud he was. He turned his eyes towards Natsu but was glade to see the Dragon Slayer was still asleep.

"Don't worry Gray, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Erza says with a teasing tone. "The entire guild knows about your feelings for Natsu."

Wait, what?

"Well, Juvia doesn't know," Erza sighed, rubbing her temples. "I can't imagine what she would do to Natsu if she found out that Natsu was her true 'love rival' and not Lucy. And with Natsu the way he is now ..."

"Natsu's only half-blind Erza, not fully," Gray points out as if he thought Erza was dumb for not realising. "He'll still be able to look after himself."

"Yes, he will be able to look after himself but I know you don't trust him," Erza says. "We both know he'll push himself to his limit and he'll seriously injure himself—worse then he is now."

"I guess you're right," Gray sighed, looking up as Lucy entered the infirmary, Happy in her arms. Both of them were covered in scratches, no doubt from the cats.

"Where is Natsu?!" Happy shouted, tears pouring out of his eyes and matting his fur. Happy's eyes darted around the room, finally coming to rest on Natsu, who was beginning to stir. "NATSU!"

Happy flew out of Lucy's arms and crashed into Natsu's chest, causing the Dragon Slayer to grunt in both pain and surprised. Happy cried into Natsu's chest, sobbing "Natsu, you're alive!" over and over again. Natsu looked down at his little buddy with a tranquil smile, wrapping his arms around the cat.

"Yeah, I'm alive Happy," Natsu's whispered into Happy's fur.

Lucy looked relieved beyond measure that Natsu was OK. Lucy turned to Erza and asked, "what's happening now?" Happy and Natsu looked over at them, also wanting to learn what was going to happen.

"Well, Master Makarov and Levy are searching for information on that Dark Guild Master's magic. Master has gone to the Magic Council to ask the ones he still trusts if they've heard of that magic and then gone to find Porlyusica and Levy is looking for information in the guild library with Gajeel," Erza explains. "And Gray is going to look after Natsu—"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" Natsu protested. Erza shot him a dark look, leaving no room for protests. Natsu flinched and sunk underneath the blankets, seeking protection from the female knight.

"Hmm...I'll help Levy and Gajeel," Lucy says, leaving the infirmary. Erza nodded in reply to Lucy's comment and turned to face Gray, who was looking out the window again.

"Gray, go and take Natsu back to his place," Erza orders, heading for the door. "It would be best if you stay the night with him tonight—just to make sure he's OK—but every other night you can leave him on his own."

Gray groaned in annoyance but didn't question the scarlet haired knight. He knew if he refused Erza would beat him up and he'll be in a much worse state than Natsu.

* * *

Being half blind was annoying. Not only was the bandage around his eye annoyingly tight but everything that Natsu would have seen on the left side of his vision was all black. So Natsu would run into a wall he would have saw with his left eye and tripped over some things on his left. It got so bad Gray had to steer him. It didn't help that Happy was heard sniggering above him.

"This sucks," Natsu muttered as Gray stopped him from running into the coffee table that was covered in dirty dishes.

"Yeah, well, until Porlyusica gets back and makes you an artificial eye you'll have to see the word in a half," Gray sighed. Natsu groaned something in response. "God, your house in a mess. I don't know how you and Happy can live in this pigsty; no wonder you practically live in Lucy's compartment."

"Shut up Ice-Popsicle Pants!"

Gray frowned and shook his head. Luckily he was standing on Natsu's left otherwise Natsu would have saw and punched him with a flaming fist. Gray knew Natsu wouldn't—no, _shouldn't_ —be living in this house. It was too much a danger zone. And no way was Gray cleaning up: it would take hours, maybe _days_. Right, Gray would speak to Erza and have Natsu and Happy stay at his place.

"Natsu, are you hungry?" Gray asked, walking towards the kitchen—or what he thought was the kitchen. He stopped at the sight in front of him and frowned. There were piles of dirty dishes stacking up in the sink and on the benches as well as fish bones scattered all over the place. "OK, the food you have here won't be safe to eat."

"What did you just say?!" Natsu snapped, looking like he wanted to punch Gray.

"Natsu, you're half blind, not half deaf."

Natsu growled and attempted to hit Gray, but the Ice-Mage stepped to Natsu's left and Natsu, not being able to see him, completely missed. Gray couldn't stop himself from laughing at the idiotic Flame-Brain. He would have thought Natsu would have learnt to tilt his head to the left so he could see on that side. Seems he was as dense as a goldfish.

Gray sighed. "Alright, I think it's time you take a bath. Knowing you, you may trip over the edge of the tub—"

"If you don't shut up, I'll fucking burn your balls off!" Natsu snapped.

Gray chuckled and pulled Natsu to his bathroom, swerving around the junk that was on the ground as Happy flew somewhere in the house.

At least Natsu's bathroom was in a good state (unlike all the other rooms in Natsu's house). There was a tub in the corner, the porcelain squeaky clean, making Gray think Lucy or Erza cleaned it since he thought Natsu didn't know what the word 'cleaning' meant. There was a sink on the other side with a mirror, and beside that was the toilet. Across from the bath in the corner was the shower with a see-through screen.

"Oh wow," Gray breathed, actually sounding amazed.

Natsu grumbled in annoyance. "I do clean this place up Ice Dick. I do know what hygiene is."

"Oh really?" Gray asked, raising an eye brow in mock amazement. "It doesn't seem so out there."

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped. He turned away from Gray and walked over to the bath, muttering, "can you please run the bath."

"What am I, a maid?" Gray asked, doing it anyway.

When the bath was full and at the temperature Gray thought Natsu liked (which almost burnt Gray's hand off) Gray turned around, opening his mouth to ask mockingly if he wanted bubbles, when the sight in front of him made him stop mid-word.

Natsu had taken his vest off and unbuckled his belt, the loincloth he wore falling down around him on the ground. His toned abs, every dip and hard crevice and the 'V' that went down into his pants were all on show. Natsu pink hair was plastered to his forehead from the steam and sweat was glistening across his tanned skin. Natsu was truly beautiful, and seeing him now made Gray completely aroused. Gray's jeans became too tight against his hardening member. Shit.

Gray turned away from Natsu as he heard the last bit of clothing drop to the ground and the soft noises Natsu made as he made his way to the bath and the water splashing gently as Natsu sunk into the steaming water. Gray turned and saw that Natsu had also taken the bandage off. Unfortunately thinking about Natsu's injured eye didn't bring his erection down.

"Shit," Gray groaned, exiting the bathroom and cursing underneath his breath. He couldn't exactly jerk off in Natsu's house and he couldn't go home with a tent in his pants.

What was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Levy were sitting on the floor in the guild's library, books spread around them, making it look like a tornado had gone through the library. Both girls were wearing their speed glasses and paying close attention to the books they were reading. Gajeel stood against the wall, arms crossed and chewing on some iron he had found. He had long ago gotten bored of reading books and instead left it to the shrimp and bunny girl.

"Nothing in this book," Levy mumbled in irritation, snapping the book shut and dropping it beside her.

"Same with this one," Lucy sighed, also discarding the book. Both girls took their glasses off and looked up at Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel asked, sounding annoyed.

"Can't you sniff out an old book for lost magic?" Levy asked.

"No way Shrimp, all books smell the same to me," Gajeel tells her. "Like shit, mothballs and a waste of time."

"Then why are you in here with us?" Levy asked.

"Because he wants to be close to you," Lucy teased. Gajeel's cheeks reddened slightly. Gajeel pushed himself off the wall and left before the girls could see his blush.

"C'mon, let's find more books," Levy says, getting to her feet, Lucy soon following.

"But where?" Lucy whined. "We've read nearly every book in this library." As she said that, Lucy could almost imagine Gajeel coughing 'nerd' behind his hand if he was still here.

Levy sighed in obvious annoyance and leaned against the bookshelf behind her, resting her weight against it. Suddenly the bookcase shifted, causing a shriek of surprise to escape the Solid Script Mage's lips and causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to burst back into the library.

"What's wrong Shrimp?!" Gajeel asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

The bookcase Levy had been leaning against moved backwards, creaking like the doors in horror movies as it did so, stopping when the front of that bookshelf was resting against the back of the side bookshelves. Gajeel raised a heavily pierced eyebrow.

"A hidden compartment behind a bookshelf?" he commented. "How incredibly lame and old fashioned."

Gajeel pushed the bookshelf to the side as if it were a door and his mouth dropped open in shock at what laid on the other side. Levy and Lucy shared a look.

"I don't believe it," Gajeel breathed.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked, sounding excited that Gajeel had found something interesting.

"It's _another_ bloody library!" Gajeel exclaimed in thick annoyance.

"I never knew there was a secret library in the guild!" Levy exclaimed, pushing Gajeel to the side as if he were a curtain as she ran into the hidden room. Gajeel muttered something in annoyance and stepped back to his original place.

"If it's secret it must have valuable books!" Lucy added, also pushing Gajeel out of the way as she rushed into the hidden room. Gajeel muttered curses under his breath as he stepped in too.

Suddenly the bookshelf slid back into place with a loud _bang_ , causing everyone in the room to jump with surprise, although Gajeel tried to hide it. The room was cast in darkness, the only source of light coming from the candles that were lit themselves one after the other, creating dancing shadows on the walls and floor.

"Well, this is creepy," Gajeel commented.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Secret Library," a sweet voice says.

The three mages looked around in astonishment, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"You have entered sacred ground," the same voice says, although it was slightly deeper.

A soft step sounded behind them and they whirled around to see two identical girls standing behind them, both holding candlesticks in their hands. They both had dark red hair which was a shade or two lighter then Erza's, voilet coloured eyes and milky pale skin.

"Woah," Levy breathed at the sight of the two women.

"I'm Akira One," the sweet-voiced one said. She had a large lock of hair pulled up in an elegant bow held in place with a pink bow hairpiece and was wearing a floor-length pink off-the-shoulder dress. She had a purple '1' tattooed on her left shoulder.

"And I'm Akira Ten," the other one said. This one's hair was in the same hairstyle as the other's but it was held with two skull hair pieces. She was wearing a black dress that reached her thighs with a high opened collar that was cut to reveal her midriff, a crooked brown belt over a purple piece of cloth and thigh high brown high heeled boots. She also had a purple '10' tattooed on her left shoulder. Both women had massive breasts (like every woman in Fairy Tail).

"We are clones that protect the sacred libraries of Lost Magic," Akira One explains. "There used to be ten libraries all together but the one Akira Ten protects was destroyed one hundred years ago."

"This is the library that Akira One protects," Akira Ten explains. Suddenly a dark look passes over her face and she surprisingly resembled angry Erza then. "Destroy any books in here and she'll destroy you. I'm talking to you, Dragon Slayer."

"Wait—how do you know that I'm a Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel asked, truly sounding surprised.

"Because each Akira is the embodiment of the Ancient Magics," Akira One explained. "And Akira Ten is the embodiment of Dragon Slayer Magic and I'm the embodiment of Devil Slayer Magic."

"Hold on—you're _the_ Akira Clones?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded. Both Akira's nodded. Levy knew what Lucy was talking about but Gajeel didn't. And he didn't care.

"What is it you are looking for Mages?" Akira Ten asked.

"We're looking for information on magic," Lucy explained. "A type of Shadow Magic that is cast in a different language."

"Follow me," both Akiras say simultaneously. They turned and walked toward a bookshelf, the two girls following. Gajeel stayed behind, looking bored as he watched the four women. Seeing two people who were the exact same person was creepy. He didn't feel this way in Edolas because they were counterparts and were actually _human_ —but Akira One and Ten were created from the same person and divided by ten. Cree~py.

Akira One pulls a book off a shelf and handed it over to Levy, who pulled her glasses over her eyes and started reading. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"What is it Levy/Shrimp?" Lucy and Gajeel asked.

They looked over Levy's shoulders and their eyes widened in shock at what was written on the page.

* * *

Natsu felt kind of bad for Gray. When he learnt that Gray was going to be keeping an eye on him he couldn't help himself from making the Ice Mage do things he was quite capable of doing himself. The look on the Ice Mage's face as he ordered him around was priceless! Eyes narrowed, eyebrows farrowed, face contorted as he pouted but knew he couldn't disobey the 'crippled' Dragon Slayer otherwise he'll look Erza's wrath in the eye.

Natsu stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself as he walked into the lounge room where Gray was sitting on the floor (since both couches were covered in junk).

"How're you feeling?" Gray asked, not looking at Natsu.

"Well, not having that bandaid thing on is making me see more on the left," Natsu sighed. Having a pad and a bandage completely covering the left side of his face was annoying. "But I'm sick of seeing the side of my nose."

Gray made a 'pffft' noise. "Everyone would be sick of seeing your nose."

"What did you say?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray stood up and whirled around, "I said everyone is—whyareyouhalfnaked?!"

OK, Natsu did have good hearing but he had no idea what Gray had said when he saw Natsu only in a towel.

"I had no idea what you just said Ice Princess," Natsu says. "Seems you're losing your voice. Should start calling you 'The Little Mermaid.'"

"Shut up Ash-for-Brains! I'll start calling you The Evil Queen!" Gray snapped. "Because you're ugly and no one wants you!"

"You asked for it!"

Natsu jumped at Gray, punching him square in the face. Gray punched him back and they were both rolling around on the ground, punching, kicking and swearing at each other. Suddenly the towel that was covering Natsu's dignity dropped, pooling around his feet.

Time seemed to move in slow motion.

Natsu shrieked and stepped back, trying to cover himself from Gray, but ended up tripping over the towel. Gray, who didn't see the towel drop, thought Natsu had hurt himself and stepped towards him to help him up but ended tripping over the towel himself. He fell on top of Natsu, accidently rubbing his knee against Natsu's unclothed groin. Natsu moaned loudly, followed by him covering his mouth with his arm in embarrassment.

"G-G-Gray?" Natsu squeaked as he noticed the intense look the older Mage was giving him. Gray's dark blue eyes were clouded with lust, almost black, like the midnight sky.

"Natsu," Gray whispered, his eyes locking on the younger boy's lips, which were shiny due to the Fire Mage licking them every so often. They were so pink...so kissable...Gray so desperately wanted to taste.

He hardly noticed himself closing the three inch space between them, his lips pressing against Natsu's. It was a soft kiss, gentle and full of love. Natsu's good eye widened in shock but it soon fluttered closed as he kissed Gray back, his hand snaking around the Ice Mage's back and stroking along his spine as Gray moved their lips in an almost rocking motion. Gray had lost his shirt somehow but for once Natsu didn't care on teasing him about it.

After what felt like an eternity—which was much too short for Natsu's taste—the need for air became too much and both Mages parted, trying to catch their breaths.

"W-w-what just happened?" Natsu asked, blushing madly.

Gray didn't answer in words. He pulled Natsu into a sitting position and attacked his lips again, nibbling his bottom lip. A strangled moan escaped Natsu's mouth and then a moan of surprise when Gray's tongue entered his mouth, exploring the wet, hot cavern.

Gray pushed the Dragon Slayer onto his back and rocked his hips against his, rubbing his clothed member against Natsu's bare one.

" _Ahhh_... _Gray_..." Natsu moaned as Gray moved down his jaw to start sucking and nibbling his neck, leaving bruises and love bites. Natsu ran his hand through Gray's hair, arching his back with an echoing moan when Gray's skilled tongue ran over his sweet spot.

Gray's left hand wandered down the smooth flesh, feeling every crevice, dip and scar that painted Natsu's body as if it were a beautiful canvas. Natsu's skin was hot, almost burning, and Gray cooled his hand as his hand explored Natsu's upper body whilst his right hand tangled itself in Natsu's spiky salmon pink hair.

"Gray, your hand's cold," Natsu moaned, tilting his head back to give Gray better access to his flushed flesh. He felt Gray smirk against the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, his cold breath tickling his flesh.

"Well, my dragon is burning up," Gray teased, forming an ice cube in his hand the size of a golf ball. "Better cool you down before you melt everything."

Starting from the corner of his mouth Gray moved the ice cube down to the edge of Natsu's jaw, leaving a trail of water. Natsu shivered at the cold against his burning skin. It hurt but in a good way.

Gray moved the ice cube down the side of Natsu's neck, down his collar bone and circled the ice cube around Natsu's nipple, which hardened instantly under the pleasure pain Gray was inflicting on him.

When the ice cube was almost completely melted by Natsu's body heat Gray placed it on top of Natsu's navel, which completely melted. Gray leaned down and thrusted his tongue into Natsu's navel, lapping up the ice cold water.

" _Arrgh..._ Gray! Stop! That tickles!" Natsu yelled through giggles as Gray's cold, wet and soft tongue swirled around his navel.

"Are you seriously ticklish?" Gray chuckled, pulling away from his belly button.

"S-shut up jerk!" Natsu stuttered.

Gray chuckled and leaned down for another kiss...

 **Knock knock.**

"Gray-Sama? Natsu-San? It's Juvia. Juvia's bought some chicken stir fry!"

Gray groaned in annoyance. He had never really hated Juvia before now. She's such a cock blocker!

Natsu swore softly under his breath and pulled the towel back around him and ran to his room to get dressed. Gray grumbled as he got to his feet and, after grabbing his shirt (Gray was feeling light headed that he and Natsu had fooled around, one half naked and the other fully naked and the naked one surprisingly wasn't Gray) walked to the door and opened it.

The Water Mage smiled lovingly at Gray, holding a massive casserole dish of chicken stir fry and a bucket of fish for Happy, Gray guessed.

"Hey Juvia," Gray sighed, stepping aside to let the blue haired woman inside.

"Juvia thought that because Gray-Sama had to stay the night at Natsu-San and Happy-San's place Juvia'll bring dinner to them!" Juvia exclaimed as she set the casserole dish on the only clean surface in the house, which was the floor.

Where Natsu and Gray had made out not a minute ago.

Gray blushed and looked away, trying to stop thinking about that, as Natsu walked back into the room wearing red boxers with orange flame prints at the bottom. He wore his scarf around his neck, hiding all the hickeys and love bites that littered his neck as if he were a beautiful painting hanging over a fireplace.

"Juvia also made Gray-Sama shaped cookies!" Juvia exclaimed, holding a giant plate of Gray-shaped cookies on it that she had magically conjured out of thin air.

Natsu grinned and collapsed by the stir fry and started shovelling handful after handful into his mouth, surprisingly not choking on the monstrous amount of food he was eating.

"Juvia knows about Natsu-San's huge appetite so she made a lot," Juvia explains.

"And he's not going to leave any for us," Gray muttered.

Gray watched as Natsu plucked a creepy him-biscuit and eyes it wearily with his good eye. Gray remembered he had to re-dress Natsu's eye.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, flashing Gray his cute grin.

"What?"

"I'm gonna bite your head off!" Natsu exclaimed. He bit the biscuit off from the neck and grinned again, displaying his sharp canine teeth.

"You're such a child Flame-Idiot," Gray sighed.

Juvia bounced on her heels as Natsu continued to stuff his face with the Gray cookies, saying things that sounded like "Mm eeing oo Ray" and "oo ase ood Ray".

Juvia giggled and latched herself to Gray's arm. Gray noticed Natsu staring where Juvia's arms were wrapped around Gray's with a fire burning deep down inside of his eye. A fierce growl ripped from Natsu's throat, sounding like a hellhound in the depth of Hades.

Sounded like someone was jealous.

"Uh...Juvia should get going," Juvia said slowly, unattaching herself from Gray and slowly backing away from Natsu. It seemed that Natsu's possessive growl had alarmed her. "See you tomorrow Gray-Sama! Enjoy the food!"

And with that Juvia scurried out of the house, looking as if she couldn't get out of there faster.

"Gray?"

"What?"

"Did I just growl at Juvia?"

Gray burst out in laughter and pulled the Flame Idiot to his feet as he said, "believe it or not, you did. C'mon, I'm sick of seeing you with one eye closed. It's making me want to close my eye too."

Gray pulled Natsu back into the bathroom and tended to him, repeating what he had done that day, minus cleaning the blood off his face.

"Natsu, listen," Gray sighed, making sure the bandage wasn't too tight. "It's probably obvious now but I really like you Natsu, have for a while."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side the way a small child would when they didn't understand something.

"Really?" he asked, sounding bewildered. "I never would have guessed."

Gray clocked Natsu on top of the head as he burst out in laughter, his laugh sounding like music to Gray's ears—well, any other music then that country shit.

"You are an idiot, have I ever told you that?"

"Yeah, lost count," Natsu laughed. "Yeah...I like you too."

Gray and Natsu shared a sweet kiss, completely bonding with each other, before pulling away. Gray pressed his forehead against Natsu's, running his hand through Natsu soft but spiky hair.

"Hmm...I wonder how Juvia would react," Natsu laughed uneasily, wondering what the Water Mage would do.

"We probably should put Magnolia on flood alert," Gray joked, or tried to joke. Knowing Juvia she _will_ cry a river if she found out her 'Gray-Sama' was with someone else. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We better be walking!" Natsu protested. "I ain't riding any type of transportation over a river!"

Gray chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy, Lucy and Gajeel stared at the book in Levy's hands, eyes wide with shock as they read what was written on the page.

"I don't get it," Gajeel huffed. "I can't read it. I don't speak nerd."

"Of course you can't read this Gajeel," Levy sighed. "It's written in ancient script."

Gajeel scoffed. "Then how does Bunny Girl know what it says if it's written in ancient script?"

"My mother taught me *Linear B* Script before she died," Lucy explained. "I can't get it all, but it talks about the Dark Guild **Amity Affliction**."

"Isn't that the Dark Guild you were trying to take out that caused Salamander to loose his eye?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded.

"It also says that Amity Affliction are descended from citizens from an empire that lived four hundred years ago," Levy reads, taking the book from Lucy. "Four hundred years ago the Alvarez Empire were powerful, and when the King, Queen and their youngest son were killed in the Dragon War, their oldest son...I can't read what else it says after that, I have to take time to translate it."

Something clicked in Gajeel's mind.

"Wait—isn't Alvarez that empire Zeref is the emperor of?"

"Indeed it is," Akira One—or was it Ten?—says as both stepped forward. "Zeref was that same prince from four hundred years ago. He rebuilt his old empire."

"Wait—the most evilest Mage of all time is—was—a Prince?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, now he's a King," Gajeel pointed out.

Lucy tapped her foot as she thought about something.

"E.N.D is Zeref's little brother revived as my mother told me," she muttered. "So E.N.D is a Prince as well as a Demon King?"

"The only question is who is E.N.D," Levy sighed.

"If you turn to the back of that book there is a painting of E.N.D," Akira One says.

Levy looked up at the first clone before turning to the back page of the book. Gajeel and Lucy looked over her shoulder. E.N.D was now clearly a boy, although the painting was drawn like an Egyptian painting. But from what they saw was E.N.D had pink hair and had wings and horns that made him look like a dragon.

"The most powerful demon in all existence has pink hair?" Gajeel chuckled. "He looks more like a sparkly fairy princess then a demon king."

"Well, Natsu is the most powerful Dragon Slayer after Acnologia and he has pink hair," Lucy pointed out.

"SALAMANDER IS NOT MORE POWERFUL THEN ME!" Gajeel snapped.

"Dragon Slayer, step away from the Celestial Mage," Akira Ten demands, looking angry and extremely scary. Gajeel sweat dropped and stepped away from Lucy, staring at the tenth clone with wide eyes.

"Solid Script Mage, there is something else you should know," Akira One says. "It's about E.N.D and who he is."

"You know who E.N.D is?" Lucy asked. Akira One nodded.

"Indeed I do," she says. "He's..."

 **(A/N: I think you already know who he is but never mind)**

* * *

"Gray, can you go get me a glass of milk!" Natsu ordered Gray for the tenth time that night.

Gray scowled but went and got his new lover a glass of milk. He handed a tall glass that was filled to the brim with the white liquid to the Dragon Slayer who took a sip and grimaced.

"This is cold! Heat it up!" Natsu ordered, handing the glass back to Gray who scowled again.

"Yes Dragon Princess," Gray growled and went to do what the Dragon Slayer said. He heated up the milk to a temperature he had to use a tea towel to carry it so he wouldn't burn himself. He handed it to Natsu and was surprised to see Happy sitting beside him, looking all innocent but with a cocky glint in his eye as he stared up at Gray.

"What?" Gray wanted to wring the cat's neck but held himself back for Natsu's sake.

"You and Natsu." Happy looked like he was barely holding back a snigger.

"What about us?" Gray was going to wring this cat's neck, just you wait.

"You looooooove each other," Happy rolled his tongue, sniggering behind his paw.

Wring his neck Gray! Gray was actually on his way to wring Happy's neck when Natsu suddenly clashed his lips against Gray's and tried to coax his lips open by licking his bottom lip with his soft, wet and warm tongue. Gray was too shocked by the sudden gesture that he didn't even fight Natsu. Natsu shoved his tongue into Gray's mouth and explored every inch of that chilly cavern, the chill feeling like a cave in the middle of an icy land, like Mt. Hokabe compared to Natsu's warm one which could rival a cave at the bottom of a volcano.

Finally Natsu pulled away from Gray and grinned as Happy started laughing harder, snaking on a fish as if it were popcorn and he had been watching a very cheesy romantic film.

"I told Happy," Natsu told Gray, scratching his head. "If we're going to tell the guild that we're together I wanted Happy to know first."

Gray shrugged and eyed the blue exceed. He still wanted to strangle that cat.

"It's fine, just don't kiss me in front of him again." Gray didn't want to deal with the cat's you loooooooove each other every time they showed some PDA to each other.

"So, how are we going to tell the guild about us?" Natsu asked, sitting back on his bed and fiddling with the bandage around his head.

"Let's just flat out say it," Gray shrugged.

"You should sneak into a closet and get caught making out!" Happy exclaimed. Gray jumped at the cat but Natsu, thinking Gray was trying to hug him, wrapped his arms around the Ice Mage's waist and snuggled into his chest.

"That's the worse idea ever Happy," Gray said instead of strangling him.

"I think we should just flat out tell them," Natsu grinned happily.

* * *

The next day Gray, Natsu and Happy stood in front of the guild doors, Gray and Natsu trying to calm their nerves and Happy nudging them forward. It was safe to say that both boys were nervous about how their Nakama would react to their announcement.

They may start bawling like a bunch of immature monkeys and start throwing questions towards the new couple and cause their eardrums to burst and for them not to come back to the guild ever again.

They may start yelling at them like two neighbours fighting over the fence about the dog that wouldn't shut up at night, about what the couple didn't know.

Or they wouldn't care, or, in Juvia's case, start crying and end up flooding all of Fiore.

"C'mon you two, just go in there and announce it!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu looked at Happy and petted his head as if Happy was a pet cat and not his best friend. Happy didn't seem to mind though, he actually looked like he was enjoying it. He _is_ a cat.

"OK," Natsu sighed. He grabbed Gray's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ready Gray?"

Gray gave Natsu's hand a squeeze in reply as if he was saying as ready as I'll ever be.

Together Gray and Natsu pressed their free hands against the door, the wood underneath feeling cold under Natsu's hand any hot under Gray's, displaying their nervousness. Slowly they pushed the door opened, the door opening with a soft, long creeeak.

Instantly all eyes were on them, and Natsu so desperately wanted to flee. Because they weren't looking at him and Gray holding hands.

No, they were looking at his bandaged eye.

Natsu had never hated being the centre of attention until now.

O"Natsu!" everyone exclaimed, getting to their feet and rushing over to him. There were shouts of 'are you OK?", "how are you feeling?" and "will you be alright to work again?"

Gray winced when Natsu's hand tightened on his, almost to the point it was uncomfortable.

"Alright everyone, give Natsu some space!" Erza's demanding voice orders.

The guild members step away as the Queen of Fairies walked towards them, her brown eyes hard as she stared at both boys. Natsu shifted underneath her gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Suddenly Erza's face brightened, and a massive grin spread across her face, making her resemble the Cheshire Cat.

"It seems you two have finally confessed to each other," Erza stated, stepping back and turning around to face the guild. "Since Master Makarov is out of town at the moment he left me in charge! And I say: let's celebrate our newest couple!"

The guild started cheering, rushing forward and congratulating them, shaking their hands and petting them on the shoulder as they pulled them over to a table, getting everything ready for a party. Erza had Re-Quipped out of her armour and into her regular clothes as she ordered Jet to get some cake (strawberry, of course) and Cana was in charge of the booze (of course).

"So, how long have you two liked each other?" Macao asked, sitting across from them with a mug of ale. "Well, we've always known about Gray's feelings—it was so obvious—but we had no idea Natsu shared his feelings."

"Uh...I guess I always liked Gray deep down but I never noticed because I was so...what's the word?"

"Oblivious?"

Natsu nodded as if to say that's the one! He looked up as Lucy plonked down on the seat beside Macao and grinned at the two of them.

"I'll admit, I've always had fantasies of you two hooking up," Lucy admitted, forming a deep blush that made her look like a tomato.

"Well, your fantasies have come true Lucy!" Macao exclaimed, holding up his mug to the blonde. "So, have you found anyone Lucy?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened and shook her head. "I've never really want to date anyone," she told him, running her hand through her hair.

"Really? What about Loki?" Gray asked. "He seems to be into you."

***"No, I can't," Lucy admitted. "There's a rule that a Celestial Wizard can't be with their Celestial Spirit intimately. Besides, he's too much of a playboy. That, and I'm actually asexual, so I don't have any interest."***

"Fair enough," Gray shrugged. He called Mira over to order a drink as Natsu stared at Lucy.

"Lucy, what does 'asexual' mean?" he asked, causing all four people at the table to burst out in laughter. Natsu was so oblivious! "What's so funny? Do I have something in my teeth?" Natsu started poking around his teeth, looking for something that may be stuck in between his teeth.

"Natsu's so oblivious, it's cute," Mira laughed.

"Asexual is someone who doesn't have any sexual feelings for someone, male or female," Macao explained. Natsu still looked confused but decided not to worry about it too much.

"I'm curious," Cana says, dropping on top of the table and started chugging the barrel in her lap. After she had drunk her fill she asked, "who tops who?"

"Who...tops...who?"

Poor Natsu, he was just so confused at everything!

"Who's the one who gets it up the ass and who's the one who gives it?"

Natsu's eyes changed with realisation at what Cana was asking and his face became so red Gray was surprised his lover wasn't catching on fire at the moment (which he was glade, because he didn't want to sit too close to Natsu when that happened).

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't want to answer Cana's question and was glade (kind of) when Juvia walked up to them, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Uh oh, Natsu thought, this can't be good.

"Hey Juvia," Gray sighed. "How are you?"

"Does Gray-Sama really love Natsu-San?" Juvia asked.

Gray sighed and nodded truthfully. Juvia shifted her shimmering eyes to Natsu.

"Does Natsu-San really love Gray-Sama?"

Natsu looked into Gray's eyes as he answered, "defiantly, I'll die for him."

"That's...that's..." Juvia started to say, down casting her eyes. Gray flinched, readying himself for a river. However the reaction Juvia gives next he would never expect.

Juvia clapped her hands together and looked up at Gray and Natsu, her eyes sparkling and blood gushing out of her nose as she exclaimed, "yaoi!"

Eh?

"Uh...Juvia?" Gray tried to get through to the hypo Water Mage as she grabbed her blushing cheeks and started spinning on the spot.

"If Juvia had lost Gray-Sama to another woman she would have lost it and be very angry and upset," Juvia admitted. Yeah, we know that, everyone at the table thought, sweat dropping. "But if Juvia lost Gray-Sama to a man Juvia would be OK because Juvia loves yaoi! Juvia, dare she say, loves yaoi more then Gray-Sama!"

She's even more overbearing then before, Gray thought as Juvia started crying tears of joy, flooding the place as she exclaimed, "the thought of Gray-Sama with another man intimately always makes Juvia aroused! Juvia admits she used to have fantasies about Gray-Sama and Lyon-Kun together but Gray-Sama and Natsu-San is a whole other story!"

Juvia squealed as a sudden (dirty) thought crossed her mind, and she fell over backwards, blood bursting from her nose.

"Gray-Sama would make the hottest seme ever," Juvia says, her body slowly turning to boiling water. "But Gray-Sama would also make the cutest uke ever."

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Uke is the one who gets it up the ass and seme is the one who gives it," Gray explained. Natsu's cheeks reddened and he looked away in embarrassment.

Juvia reared up and exclaimed, "Juvia wants to see some yaoi!"

"No way!" Gray exclaimed, jumping away. "Natsu and I are not having sex right in front of you!"

"Then Juvia wants to see some Shonen-Ai!" Juvia exclaimed. "Just kiss! Juvia wants to see that!"

Gray smirked and grabbed Natsu's chin and smashed his lips against his, ignoring the squeals from his female guild mates (especially Juvia, Lucy and Erza). He could see a puddle of boiling water mixed with blood on the floor from his peripheral vision. Max, who was holding his favourite broom, walked over the puddle and slipped over. Gray grinned against Natsu's lips.

The guild—especially Juvia—had reached much better then he had first thought.

* * *

 **A/N**

 *** Linear B script is the Ancient Greece script**

 **** Amity means a friendly relationship and Affliction is something that causes pain and suffering. They contradict each other, good for a Dark guild name. It's also the name of** **a band I like**

 ***** In most Gratsu fics I've read Lucy is with Loke, but I can't stand that ship so I made Lucy asexual. I only ship Lucy with Natsu**


End file.
